When He Comes Home
by PaigeLaforet
Summary: ONESHOT. After being away for a month, Itachi returns home to his adorable little Sasuke. Who isn't too pleased to see him. YAOI. ItaSasu.


**As promised, the ItaSasu oneshot. I realise that some of you non-perverts or 'normal people' out there, will not appreciate this as it is, for want of a better word, incestual. But I've said it once and I'll say it again: IN FICTION - incest and even more so TWINCEST, is perfectly acceptable, albeit taboo. **

**If you don't like this sort of thing, then start fucking liking it. **

**I was inspired by this fic by Papa to Kiss in the Dark and Boku no Pico... not that I watched Boku no Pico. Not that I watched all four of them just to see what they were like.**

**I don't like missing out, okay?**

**If it makes you feel any better I thought they were really dull and lacking in plot. But Papa to Kiss in the Dark? That was magnificent.**

**DISCLAIMER: If Kishimoto-sama saw me doing ****_this _****to his characters I think he'd divorce me. Because we're married and stuff. Because I think he's hot. Like, Magnus Bane hot.**

* * *

"Hey Sasuke" called Naruto, "Schools over, what the fuck are you still doing sat down?"

Sasuke looked up from his books to see his best friend striding towards him.

"I'm studying, dobe" said Sasuke, "You might wanna try it sometime"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You and I both know that you're not the one who needs to study. You're perfect. So what's up? Don't wanna go home?"

Naruto might have been an idiot, but he always knew exactly what was up with Sasuke. It was like their minds were connected on a supernatural level.

"Wait" said Naruto, "Isn't Itachi back tonight? Why wouldn't you want to see him?"

Itachi had been on a mission for almost a month now, as head of the ANBU Black Ops. True, Sasuke did not want to face Itachi tonight. He would be more difficult than usual.

"Because" snapped Sasuke, "... it doesn't matter"

"Well you have to see him at some point" retorted Naruto, "Wanna go get ramen with me to pass the time?"  
Sasuke felt relief wash over him. He nodded and closed his books, following his knucklehead from the classroom.

An hour later Naruto was drunk and Sasuke was dragging him home, being the more sober of the two.

"Sasuke" groaned Naruto, "I can walk by myself"

Sasuke smiled. "Sure you can, like Jesus you can."  
Naruto mumbled something unintelligible, and promptly went to sleep on Sasuke's shoulder.

After dropping Naruto off Sasuke decided he'd better head home himself. With a bit of alcohol in him he felt he could face the situation now, and so stumbled back home.

Opening the door he noticed that all the lights were turned off. Was Itachi asleep already?

Looking at his watch, Sasuke saw that it was half three in the morning. He had school tomorrow, but he imagined Naruto would be a lot worse off.

Sasuke slipped off his shoes and wandered into the living room, ready to flop onto the couch and fall asleep.

The lights turned on.

"Sasuke."

Turning around, Sasuke saw that Itachi was stood in the doorway, glaring at him angrily. He was wearing a loose pair of grey joggers and a baggy black t-shirt that showed off his collar bones.

"You have nice collar bones brother" mumbled Sasuke, "Like Daddy had"

Itachi's eyes narrowed further. "You're drunk?"

"No it was Naruto" protested Sasuke

"This is what you've been doing whilst I've been gone?" demanded Itachi quietly, "Getting drunk every night with Naruto? What about your studies?"

"Like Naruto says" defended Sasuke, "I don't need to study. I'm perfect."

Sasuke was too gone to realise that he shouldn't have said that last part.

"Naruto called you perfect?" asked Itachi, his voice becoming lighter, and friendlier.

"Naruto is so in love with me" laughed Sasuke, "It's funny because he's my best friend. I heard Sakura saying it."

Itachi began to move forwards.

"It doesn't bother me though" continued Sasuke, "I don't think he really properly is so I still let him sleep in my bed with me when we have sleepovers"

"Sleepovers?"

"No. Just him staying here when you're away."

"Why?"

"I don't like being home alone"

Sasuke was absentmindedly looking at a clock on the wall. So much so that he hadn't noticed that Itachi was now stood right next to him.

"Sasuke" he murmured, "I've been itching to see you for a whole month and you let Naruto sleep with you the whole time? You never let me do that."

Sasuke suddenly got hold of his consciousness again and turned angry. "That's because when Naruto sleeps with me, he really does sleep with me. Not in the way you're thinking, brother"  
Itachi smiled slightly. "I was wondering when you'd return to your usual self. You're not normally this talkative."

"Whatever" scoffed Sasuke, "I'm going to bed now, go away."

"That's no way to greet your brother"

"Hello" snapped Sasuke, "Welcome home, now let me past."

Sasuke tried to walk past him, but Itachi grabbed hold of his upper arm and swung him into the wall before closing in on him.

"Itachi" growled Sasuke, "I've told you a million times. No."

"But you missed me," said Itachi huskily.

"I did not"

Itachi arched an eyebrow. "But you hate being home alone?"

Sasuke didn't know how to reply to this, so he pushed against Itachi's chest, only to find it comparable to the Great Walls of Troy.

"Sasuke..." whispered Itachi into Sasuke's ear, "I missed you"

"No..."

"I missed your scent"

"No..."

"I missed your skin..."

"Stop it..."

He moved his right hand to Sasuke's waist whilst the other slipped into Sasuke's soft hair causing him to shudder. This was getting dangerous, and Sasuke was not prepared for Itachi being this forward. By accident, Sasuke found himself looking into Itachi's dark, lustful eyes.

"My Sasuke..." he murmured softly, intent on his face.

Sasuke panicked and pushed again. Itachi stepped forwards, standing between Sasuke's legs, rendering him helpless. Sasuke knew without a doubt that Itachi's abilities far outshone his own, he was running out of options.

"I'm your brother" warned Sasuke, "Don't do this Itachi; I'm your brother"

The words only seemed to make it worse as Itachi's hand moved from his hair to his cheek; stroking the soft skin there.

"My adorable little brother"

"Nii-san please" begged Sasuke. But the sudden affection from Sasuke pushed Itachi over the line. He pressed his lips softly against Sasuke's and won the battle.

Sasuke's mind was swimming with alcohol and Itachi's lips. Itachi was an extremely good kisser...

No. He couldn't think things like that, he could only pray that Itachi would stop with the kiss. Sasuke slumped in Itachi's arms and feebly moved his lips against Itachi's. He felt Itachi smile in triumph. Itachi pulled back.

"Can I go now?" asked Sasuke quietly

"I have yet to punish you for underage drinking and staying out after curfew Sasuke" said Itachi matter-of-factly.

"Uhm... I'm grounded?" suggested Sasuke hopefully

"If I grounded you" began Itachi, "The little blonde fox would just turn up anyway"

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Sasuke

"It means" stated Itachi, "Do you want to do it here or in the bedroom?"

"No!" shouted Sasuke, "Please! Please, Itachi you can't do this. What's wrong with you?"

Itachi had pushed the limits before. But this was crossing the line.

"I'm a patient man Sasuke" growled Itachi, "But you're not making this easy... and when your face is all pleading and adorable like that well... I'm done waiting."

He crushed his lips to Sasuke's once more and silenced him. Sasuke tried his best to resist but his head was swimming and he could barely stand. Luckily, he didn't need to, as Itachi held him up as they backed out of the room and into the hallway, slamming into yet another wall. Sasuke kissed him back because he really couldn't do much else, and there was still a chance he could get away. He whimpered as Itachi's hand moved up his shirt and unintentionally moaned when his knee graced his embarrassingly sensitive crotch.

Itachi's breath quickened and he looked at Sasuke's reluctantly aroused eyes.

"Such a good boy" whispered Itachi, kissing him again. He brought his knee up again to tease Sasuke, who was desperately trying to hold back his soft moans.

Sasuke saw, unfortunately, that Itachi didn't like this.

"Don't hold it back, Sasuke" breathed Itachi, "Let it out"  
Using his tongue, Itachi proceeded to coax the moans from Sasuke's mouth, much to Sasuke's despair. Suddenly, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's thighs and hoisted him up. Sasuke was surprised Itachi could support his weight.

"Put me down I'm heavy" said Sasuke between breaths.

Itachi chuckled. "You're like a feather, Sasuke."

Itachi moved backwards, and carried Sasuke into the bedroom.

My god he was serious.

He threw Sasuke onto the bed, and jumped on top of him before Sasuke could get back up again. He gazed down upon Sasuke with a satisfied expression.

"You're so cute, Sasuke" he stated loudly

Sasuke couldn't help but blush and he bit his lip to try and steady his breathing. He could tell by Itachi's expression that he loved it.

Itachi ripped Sasuke's shirt off and proceeded to kiss every inch of his body. He got to his neck, and sucked, leaving a mark there. His hand moved down to the button of Sasuke's jeans.

"Itachi!" gasped Sasuke

Itachi smirked confidently and popped it open. And then his phone rung.

He scowled angrily but nevertheless pulled out his phone and answered it. As he talked he kept one hand on Sasuke's abs.

"... Now? Okay... No it's not a problem. I'll be about an hour... What... We can go anywhere you want to... No I'll pay... Don't be silly..."

Pay? For what? Was he arranging to have dinner with someone?

"... No I can't stay... I have to come home afterwards..."

He most definitely was.

"Okay... I'll see you soon... Goodbye."

He ended the call and sighed.

"We'll have to postpone this Sasuke" he said sadly, "I guess it's your lucky day"

But Sasuke wasn't listening. He was furious.

"Who is she?" he demanded angrily

Itachi arched an eyebrow curiously. Was Sasuke... jealous?

Delight lit up on Itachi's face. "She is a work colleague. Why?"

Sasuke shook with anger. Itachi was ditching him now he had a better offer? Like hell he was.

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's shoulder and pulled himself up to lean into Itachi's ear.

"You told me off for staying out late... Wouldn't this time of night make it a booty call?"

"And what if it was?" asked Itachi quietly

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Fine. Go. See if I care."

Sasuke slumped back down childishly and scowled at the ceiling.

"Sasuke."

He ignored him.

"Sasuke"

No reply.

Itachi began to laugh.

"It's not funny" snapped Sasuke

"Sasuke, I was joking" chuckled Itachi, "Are you being jealous?"

Sasuke blushed with anger and embarrassment. "No!"

Itachi leant over Sasuke again, who averted his gaze.

"Sasuke... look at me" coaxed Itachi

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" demanded Sasuke, ignoring his request.

"Yes..." said Itachi, "But I can't possibly leave when you're being so adorable"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's chin and turned his head to face him. He leant down and kissed Sasuke lightly. The kiss was impatient, and beckoning, so that Sasuke initiated a deeper one. Itachi saw this as consent and before they knew it they were naked. Itachi ran his hands all over Sasuke's flawlessly white skin and smiled in contentedness. Sasuke gasped as Itachi's mouth closed round the end of his member, and practically whimpered as his brother sucked and hummed all along the shaft.

"I-Itachi" called Sasuke, "What are you doing?"

"Feels nice, huh?" purred Itachi

Sasuke answered with a moan. Then his mouth was gone and Itachi was at his entrance.

"Will it hurt?" asked Sasuke innocently

"You're adorable..." chuckled Itachi, "And yes, but don't worry. It will stop hurting."

Sasuke began to shake. Itachi leant over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Don't worry" said Itachi seriously, "I would never really hurt you Sasuke"

Nodding, Sasuke closed his eyes, placing complete trust in his brother, who gently eased into him; allowing his younger brother to get used to the feel of him inside.

"Sasuke?" whispered Itachi, "Are you alright?"

"D-Does you feel good?" asked Sasuke in a small voice

"I feel very good, yes" replied Itachi softly

"Then I'm fine" answered Sasuke honestly

As Itachi began to slowly move, gradually picking up pace, Sasuke threw his arms over his face to hide his embarrassment. Itachi moved them out of the way.

"Don't hide from me Sasuke" panted Itachi.

Itachi slammed into his sweet spot and Sasuke cried out, and then Itachi hit it each time, never missing. The whole thing was positively mind-blowing.

"Itachi!" cried Sasuke as he reached his climax.

Itachi's dick suddenly turned warm inside him as he cried out himself. Sasuke yelped as Itachi eased out of him before slumping down beside him. A hand slowly moved Sasuke's soft hair out of his face.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke rolled into Itachi's embrace and lay there, warm in Itachi's big arms.

"Were you really going to have sex with a work colleague?" asked Sasuke

Itachi chuckled. "No, Sasuke. It was Jiraiya. He wanted to have a drink with me."  
Sasuke felt as though he'd just been hit in the face with a frying pan.

"Are you kidding me?" demanded Sasuke, pulling away, "You tricked me!"

Itachi smiled. "I love you, Sasuke"

Sasuke frowned. "Yeah, I love you too"

Itachi grabbed him and pulled him back to his chest.

"No..." whispered Itachi, "Not just as my little brother. I _love _you Sasuke"

"You're... not messing with me, right?" asked Sasuke. He peered up at Itachi's face to see that it was earnest and happy.

"Don't gape at me like that Sasuke" warned Itachi, "It's too cute. And no I'm not messing with you. You should be able to tell the difference by now"

"Well I've only seen you about twelve times since Mother and Father died" retorted Sasuke

Itachi's face grew sad. "Do you really miss me when I'm gone?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Yes. But you scare me when you're here. I get drunk with Naruto because he's my friend... pretty much my only real friend. He's like a brother to me..."

Itachi sighed. "You'll be joining me one day, you know."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke

"When you're a Jounin" said Itachi, "I'm glad because I miss my little Sasuke when I'm gone"

Sasuke gave up and snuggled into Itachi's chest.

"I love you too" said Sasuke reluctantly.

And the two drifted off into a dreamless, happy sleep.

* * *

**And lived happily ever after, had two daughters called Bill and Ben and got a Chinchilla, the end. Just kidding.**

**Review my angels of music, and I shall forever provide you with perverted pleasure.**


End file.
